XMen 4: From the Ashes
by iHeartYou13
Summary: It's been done to death, but input is appreciated. 'She had been staring at the sky for hours now though she didn't really know when she first became aware of the expanse of blue. The last thing she remembered was opening her eyes to see the sky.'
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

She had been staring at the sky for hours now; though she didn't really know when she first became aware of the expanse of blue. The last thing she remembered was opening her eyes to see the sky.

Finally sitting up, she brushed the grass and dirt off of her white sundress, wiggling her toes in the grass under her bare feet.

She ran a hand through her long fiery hair as she stood, glancing around at her surroundings. A large mansion sprawled before her; it was grey stone and very grand, trees and lawns spreading out around the back as well.

She sighed, contemplating whether or not to go up to the house and see if there was anyone there.

Deciding to risk it, and not seeing anything else to do, she headed toward the mansion, not noticing that there were children sitting against the sides of the house and under the trees.

She rang the doorbell and waited, nervously looking around the doorframe at the intricate patterns carved into the wood. A potted plant stood in a corner, with little lights decorating it.

The heavy wooden doors swung open and there stood an older man with a bald head and a very surprised expression on his face.

"My, god."

The woman raised her eyebrows and smiled slightly.

"Um, no. Not god; just lost. I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could borrow your phone?"

The man stood staring for a full minute; the woman's eyes ticked to the foyer behind him and back to man's face.

"Sir?" She frowned when he blinked and shook his head slightly.

"Yes, of course, this way,"

The man backed out of the doorway and looked down to her feet, taking in her bare toes.

The woman smiled, "Thank you."

She followed him down a long hallway, and was surprised to see little faces peering out of rooms as she passed; some seemed to recognize her, but they quickly turned back to what they were doing.

"Excuse me, sir, but may I ask what kind of a mansion this is?"

The woman stopped behind the man as he pulled open a set of wooden doors, motioning for her to follow him into a large office.

"You may; this is a, boarding school. There are a little over 35 children here, not including myself and the teachers,"

The woman smiled, and looked around for the phone. Not seeing one, she opened her mouth to ask where it was.

"The phone; tell me, who are you going to call?"

The woman's mouth snapped shut. She frowned, taking a step back from the man.

"What do you mean?" She tried to keep her voice steady and even but found it difficult.

"One moment," The man seemed to stare off into space for a moment and then a woman entered the room.

"Yes, professor?" She asked, before gasping at the sight of the woman.

The woman that had just answered had shock white hair and dark skin with deep brown eyes.

The woman smiled slightly in greeting before taking another step backwards.

"Ah, don't be afraid. My name is Charles Xavier, this is a former student of mine, Ororo Munroe," The woman smiled a bit more politely as Ororo dropped down onto a couch.

"Professor?"

The man, the professor, frowned slightly, "It could be a side effect,"

The woman grew annoyed, "I'm still here, you know. And I just wanted to use the phone,"

She stood and went to leave the room when two more young men entered the room, blocking her exit.

They both seemed shocked; one had sunglasses of with straight brown hair while the other had a cigar in his mouth with fuzzy sideburns and shaggy dark brown hair. The second man seemed a little rougher around the edges.

"Okay, this is just getting weird; do I know all of you or something?"

"You tell us, Jean," the professor spoke from behind her and she whirled around.

"Is that my name?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, this is my first story posting here, mostly because I've just figured out how to post and partly because I've finally worked up the nerve. i would really appreciate reviews and feedback as well as constructive criticism. I don't have anyone proofing my work, so please forgive me in advance.

I don't own any of these characters, the only one's that are mine are the one's I make up. This isn't making any money or anything, so no worries ;). Okay, on with the story!

CHAPTER ONE

Jean looked around the room at the people watching for her reaction. Her face was a picture of confusion, but on the inside, her mind was working; trying to remember who the hell she was.

"Yes, your name is Jean Grey; you used to live here, as a teacher and you came here as a student as well."

Xavier cautiously walked towards her, wincing internally when she took another step back. Her back was now against the far wall.

"Hey, it's alright. We aren't going to hurt you," Storm spoke, slowly approaching her old friend.

"I don't even know who I am; why should I trust you? How do I know I wasn't trying to get away from this place?"

Logan blinked; Jean was alive, and obviously amnesiac. And afraid of the professor? Of Storm?

"Do you feel like you can trust them?" He spoke up from leaning against the doorframe.

Jean frowned slightly; he wasn't a part of the school? "Them? You aren't with them?"

Scott smiled, this sounded more like the Jean he knew; she always picked up on the little things people did or said.

He had moved off of leaning against the couch and took a few steps toward Jean who pressed herself closer to the wall.

He froze, looking to the professor for advice.

"Who are you?" Jean asked, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"My name is Scott Summers," Scott replied, tucking his hands into pockets.

"Charles Xavier, Ororo Munroe, Scott Summers." She pointed to each at their names.

Logan smirked from his spot leaning on the doorframe, "And me?" he challenged.

Deep brown eyes locked with his; he felt an involuntary chill shoot down his spine. He still felt that same attraction; even if she didn't remember her own name.

"And you?" She replied, corners of her lips turning up slightly.

"Logan," 

"Logan…" she trailed off, fishing for a last name. This man piqued her curiosity.

Logan smiled, "That's for you to try to figure out on your own. A challenge if you will,"

Jean smiled back at him, ignoring the odd look she received from Scott.

"Jean, do you still wish to use our phone, or will you stay and regain your memory?" the professor asked her.

Jean took in all the faces around her; Scott seemed like a nice guy, like he wanted to protect her. Ororo seemed like a good friend and Charles a mentor. And Logan just piqued her curiosity.

She finally returned her gaze to Xavier's. "I guess I have no choice but to stay here,"

Scott spoke up, "Why would you say you had no choice? You could leave if you wanted to,"

Jean studied him, "Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?"

Scott hesitated, dreading the question. "I was working on my bike outside and forgot to take off my glasses,"

When he made no move to remove them, Jean frowned slightly.

"Are you lying?" She asked, moving further into her corner.

Scott looked taken aback, "Uh,"

Logan chuckled and stepped in, "Yes, he's lying to you. But we'll get to that little issue when we get to it,"

Charles smiled slightly, seeing Jean relax slightly.

Ororo's mind was working as well; if she had picked up that Scott was different so quickly, how long until she questioned the former goddess' white hair?

"What about you? Why is your hair so white?"

Ororo sighed. Apparently not very long. "It just is,"

Jean stiffened again, "And you," she pointed at Logan.

"You feel different than the others,"

Logan frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Something's just off,"

Charles took a few more steps towards Jean. She was now firmly backed into a corner.

"Jean, it's alright; we have some things to talk about,"

He gently and discreetly attempted to reach into her mind to calm her down; the operative word being 'attempted'.

Jean's head whipped around to look at her former mentor.

"Get out of my head," she spoke low and steady.

Even Logan was a bit freaked out by this reaction.

"Jean?" Ororo cautiously took a step forward just as Scott did, closing in on the redhead.

"Stop it. Get away from me. _I said get out_!" The last sentence was shouted at Charles.

Logan stayed where he was, sensing the air becoming charged with power. He smirked slightly and took a small step back.

"We're just trying to help Jean," Ororo said, taking another small step forward slowly.

Scott approached too. Logan shook his head, "Guys? Maybe you shouldn't-,"

He was cut off by Scott, "Shut up, Logan,"

He shrugged, leaning against the couch as the other two X-men continued to creep forward.

Logan smiled tightly when Charles stopped moving closer as well, sensing what Logan had.

"Scott, Storm, maybe you should-,"

It was too late, Scott had touched Jean's hand and a pulse of telekinetic power was released from her body. Ororo and Scott flew and skidded across to the floor to stop at Logan's feet on their backs.

Logan laughed, "Nice shot, Jean."

Jean collapsed. He stood and ignoring Scott's protest picked her up and followed Charles' instructions to set her down on the couch.

"Scott, why don't you and Storm go find Jean some clothes and lunch. Logan and I will watch over her."

Okay, so, like I said, please please please review because I need to know what I'm doing well and what I need to work on. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't be mean about how you word it, I'm a relatively sensitive girl. Thanks so much! 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO

Logan lay Jean down on the couch as Storm and Scott left the room, ignoring the glare sent his way by Scott.

"So what do you think caused her to lose her memory?"

The professor considered his answer; to be honest, he didn't really know. It could have been any number of combinations of things.

"I'm not quite sure; we'll have to wait until she wakes up and tells us herself,"

Logan silently dropped onto the couch at Jean's feet, reclining and letting his legs stretch before him.

Charles crossed to Jean's head and smoothed back the hair. He never doubted that she was above dying, but to survive through what she had, and have not a scar on her? That worried him; that much power had been dangerous. Now Jean had a clean slate, but the power was still surging just below the surface.

Scott and Storm re-entering the room interrupted Charles' musing. Scott carried food and a tall glass of water while Storm held a pair of jeans and a large t-shirt clutched between her fingers, with shoes and socks resting on top.

Logan raised an eyebrow as Scott glared at him from behind ruby quartz glasses.

Storm glanced at her friend's pale face as she slept, oblivious to the emotions released on her return.

Logan nearly jumped when a low moan came from Jean. Sweat beaded her forehead and she began to writhe slowly on the couch, as if in pain.

Charles knelt and moved his hands to her temples and closed his eyes, concentrating on seeing into her nightmare.

He found himself on a burning island; Alcatraz, he assumed. Fire raged everywhere, the water lurched and swirled. Rubble and rock lay where walls had been. Cars were demolished and he could still smell the blood in the air.

He looked up onto a hill and saw Jean; she was in the white summer dress and was looking around in horror and pain.

She locked eyes with him, confused and afraid.

"What is this?" She asked. Her voice was full of fear.

Charles walked across the rubble to the young woman before him.

"The result of a war," he answered.

Jean closed her eyes, tear leaked down her cheeks. "I did this. I can feel it, see it, and taste it. But I can't remember it."

Charles frowned, "How is that possible?"

Jean dropped to her knees, a fallen angel, in the ashes of grace. Charles moved toward her, but she fell onto her side, moving away from him.

"I can't, I don't know! I can't remember! I keep seeing it, death is everywhere and I can't break free,"

Charles closed his eyes and focused, slowly everything but the two of them faded into white, leaving everything silent and clean.

"Come back with me, we can straighten everything out together; you have a lot of people who care for you out there,"

"I can't, something won't let me,"

Charles gasped as a fire erupted and engulfed Jean; a figure rose from the flame, the face calm, intelligent and confident. Everything Jean wasn't at the moment. It laughed and had the darkest eyes he had ever seen; the Phoenix.

Charles concentrated harder on freeing his oldest student and slowly, the Phoenix lost her hold.

He was suddenly sitting back on his knees above Jean's head, Logan leaning towards Jean protectively while Scott held her hand tightly. Storm had a hand on his shoulder and was reaching out in case he should fall.

Jean bolted up right, colliding with Logan's chest. His arms wrapped around her and she clutched the material of his shirt at his back, face buried in his neck.

"Jean?" Charles tentatively called out, walking around and reaching to rub her back.

A small sob answered him as Jean pulled her legs to her chest, breaking away from Logan.

Watery brown eyes locked onto Charles' gaze.

Scott touched her shoulder and a spark popped with the skin on skin contact. He stumbled back, shock evident on his face despite the visor.

Logan stood as well, standing behind the professor. "Jean?"

Storm's voice was calm and caring; Jean looked up away from Charles to look at Storm.

Storm instantly filled Logan's vacated seat and pulled her friend to her, ignoring the tiny bursts of electricity.

Charles shot her a questioning look, "No, they don't hurt."

Storm rocked her friend back and forth until the tears stopped.

"What happened to me? What's wrong with me?" Jean sounded vulnerable and small. Unsure and scared, something Scott would never associate with his fiancé with or without her extra powers.

"There nothing wrong with you sweetie," Storm answered, brushing back the hair from Jean's sticky neck.

Charles was confused; she had no memories at all. Nothing; not of her powers, mutation or her life.

"Storm, Logan, why don't you help Jean get up into bed. Scott, I need to talk to you for a moment,"

The two X-men obliged, helping Jean to her feet and picking up her food and clothes as well. They led her out the door.

Scott took a seat opposite the professor, waiting anxiously for him to speak.

"Scott, I know how difficult this must be for you, but you need to be careful not to push her too much. You were in love, yes; but Jean doesn't remember that. You are a complete stranger to her and telling her otherwise might be an overload of information. We don't want her powers to spike like that again,"

Scott nodded slowly, "Alright, but we are going to tell her everything over time right?"

Charles nodded, "Yes, over time."


End file.
